The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has initiated the Long Term Evolution (LTE) program to bring new technology, new network architectures, new configurations and new applications and services to wireless networks in order to provide improved spectral efficiency and faster user experiences.
In LTE, a wireless transmit receive unit (WTRU) may communicate with an eNodeB (eNB). The WTRU may send the eNB certain feedback to give the eNB an indication of the quality of the channel across which the WTRU and eNB are communicating. One particular type of feedback is a channel quality index (CQI) report (hereinafter “CQI”). CQI may be transmitted by the WTRU on a periodic basis or an aperiodic basis. A periodic CQI may be transmitted on the physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) or the physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH). An aperiodic CQI may be transmitted only on the PUSCH.
Three different types of CQI's can be transmitted by a WTRU. A wideband type CQI provides channel quality information of an entire system bandwidth of a cell. A multiband type CQI provides channel quality information for a subset of system bandwidth of the cell. There is also a CQI for multiple input/multiple output (MIMO) type systems.
An LTE compliant WTRU may use PUCCH and PUSCH resources for transmitting CQI. The WTRU may send the CQI on the PUCCH as long as the WTRU maintains synchronization. An eNB may configure the WTRU to transmit wideband or narrowband reports.